Team Metal Sonic
by Super Shadix 520
Summary: What if Egg-man made Team Sonic robots? Find out in this story of it. Set after the events of Sonic Heros, Sonic Battle, Shadow the Hedgehog,and Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 . Rated T just in case. I do not own sonic the hedgehog. Sega does.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic was running at his normal sound-breaking speed. He enjoyed running like this and loved that he was the fastest…well there was Shadow but he had to use his air shoes to keep up. Sonic stopped at a giant hole in the ground. He had run this route many times and had never seen this hole. He was a little shocked. He looked down to see…nothing. He heard footsteps. He looked around to see his friend Knuckles. The red echidna had a finger to his lips to signify to be quiet. Sonic nodded but had a confused look on his face. Knuckles jumped down the hole. Sonic started in shock. After a few minutes there was a giant scream from Knuckles. He was about to jump down into the hole but was stopped. He was stopped by his 'brother' Miles "Tails" Prower.

"Sonic…"said Tails in a whining voice, "We have to trust that Knuckles will be fine! We can't risk going there ourselves…"

Sonic looked at Tails in the eyes and said, "We can and we will! It is our job to help even if it is pointless. And he is our friend! I am disappointed in you Tails. We have to help!"

Tails looked down, "Sorry Sonic. I don't know what came over me…"

So they jumped into the hole. It was dark. That is all they knew before losing conscious. A few hours later they woke up they saw that they were on metal beds. They did not know what to think. Sonic was about to say something when he realized that he had something missing. It was his legs. Instead of legs he had a metallic coating on it. Then he realized that he saw differently. The room had three colors that he could see. They were white, yellow, and red. Through his left eye he saw something which appeared scanning the surroundings. He looked at Tails. Tails had very little fur. Where his fur used to be was armor. Tails looked like he was turned into a robot. The only fur he had was on his chest. He had red eyes like Metal Sonic. On his right arm he had a cannon, instead of a hand. The cannon had a small wire that went to his right eye with a targeting system.

Tails opened his eyes and screamed at what he saw. Next to him on a metal bed similar to his was Sonic…or so it seemed. Sonic now looked exactly like Neo Metal Sonic.

Tails looked at him and said, "S…Sonic?" The fear was obvious in him.

"Tails? Is that you?" Sonic asked. The worry in his voice told Tails two things. One that Sonic was ok and two; that Sonic was not completely Neo Metal Sonic. Suddenly they heard a metal door followed by an evil laughter. It was an evil laughter they had become accustomed to. It was the sound of Sonic's Arch rival, Doctor Ivo "Egg-man" Robotnic.

"Ho, ho, ho! Sonic the Hedgehog! Nice to see you again." Egg-man said. He walked over to Sonic and Tails. He looked at a screen. "Good. You are turning into a robot as we speak. There is nothing you can do!" Just then the seven chaos emeralds went around Sonic and Tails. Egg-man looked at this in shock. Sonic and Tails went into their super forms. Sonic's blue armor went yellow. His robot spines stood up a little bit. Tails' Armor also was now yellow. His cannon also was bigger. His tails swirled around really fast. Both he and Sonic broke free of the restraints on them. They looked at Egg-man and just left. Tails shot out of his cannons to destroy the lab. They flew out of Egg-man's base and into the sky. They flew until they were back on Angel Island. The emeralds scattered as soon as they landed. Knuckles was not guarding the Master Emerald…which was missing. They went up to the shrine to see what was going on. As soon as they got there they heard a whooshing noise from behind. They looked to see a fully robotized, Knuckles. He looked like normal except he had a red armor and red eyes. His crest was still there but it was obvious that it was just paint on metal. He was now Metal Knuckles.

He looked over at Sonic and said in a very metallic way, "Sonic and Tails. The master emerald must be found for Dr. Egg-man. Why are you not searching?"

Sonic looked at Knuckles and said, "What are you talking about? You are supposed to protect the Master Emerald! Don't let Egg-man in your head! You are stronger than him. Why serve him?"

Metal Knuckles stared back with no emotion and said, "There is a 99 percent chance you are correct. I am Metal Knuckles! I listen to no one! I am the ultimate robot!"

Sonic put his hand to his head and said, "Don't go all Shadow on us…"

Metal Knuckles said with a hint of anger in him, "NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"

With that he started to attack Sonic and Tails. They easily avoided and attacked back. For a while all that could be heard was metal attacking metal. Metal Knuckles tried to fight both at once but found he was not fast enough. He suddenly stopped attacking.

"Ok. You are obviously stronger than me. Finish me off." Said Metal Knuckles.

"Never! Why don't you help us?" Said Sonic. He extended his hand for Metal Knuckles.

"Fine. I remember some things now. We need to find the Master Emerald!" Metal Knuckles said while taking the hand.

On top of a nearby mountain there was another robotic person. He was laughing.

"It appears my counterpart is now more like me then he thought. But. There can only be One Sonic." The figure said. "And he will suffer for all the times he has humiliated me! I will personally make sure he pays for what he did to me!"

~End of Chapter One~

So what did you think? I am still new at this and would love any type of reviews! Thanks for reading!


	2. Another Ally

By a tree that sat by a city was a dark hedgehog by the name of Shadow. He was thinking about his recent events with an alien invasion that he had stopped.

"Could it be true? Did the professor really use Black Doom to make me? Could I turn into that monster?" Shadow said to himself. A paper came over and hit him in the face. It showed a bunch of capsules containing shadow clones that had gone and destroyed a lot of people and stole. Shadow growled and threw the paper away. His thoughts went to Memphiles, a shadow that took the form of Shadow and then caused more trouble to Shadow. Shadow growled again at the thought. What could he do? Everybody seemed to hate him even though he saved the planet three times now. He was an out- cast. His only friends that he could trust were Rouge the Bat, Omega, and….Emerl. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he missed the Gizoid. It was one of the few people who he could actually get a good fight out of. Shadow's train of thought was interrupted by a blue blur running by. Shadow had nothing better to do so he went after it. When he caught up to it he was surprised to see it wasn't Sonic…It was Metal Sonic running like Sonic. Metal Sonic was holding on to what appeared to be a Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles. In fact Metal Sonic was running so familiar that-

"Sonic? Is that you?" Shadow asked.

Metal Sonic came to a stop and said, in a very sarcastic tone, "Shadow? How did you recognize me?"

Shadow smirked and said, "With a run like that who couldn't? And the fact you have the fox and the idiot with you helped that fact.

Metal Knuckles gave the robot equivalent of an angry face to Shadow and said, "Hey Tails isn't an idiot!"

Metal Sonic and Metal Tails fell over anime style and Shadow said, "Wrong idiot."

Metal Knuckles looked confused and said, "Sonic isn't an idiot either….Wait a minute….Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

Metal Sonic and Metal Tails both fell over laughing. Shadow said, "You fooled me…"

Metal Sonic and Metal Tails had to stop Metal Knuckles from planting his fist into Shadow's head. Shadow looked at Metal Sonic and said, "Why do you look like the metal freak you have dealt with so many times? Better yet why are the fox and knuckle head robots?"

Metal Sonic scratched the back of his head and said, "Well we fell for a trap set by Egg-man. He managed to robotize us…Although I am not fully a robot. Tails isn't either. Knuckles is. He is only helping us so he can get revenge on Egg-man. And because I look like I am Metal Sonic, I am an outlaw here."

Shadow laughed slightly and said, "Join the club. I have been an outlaw since Memphiles came and messed me up. Nobody cares that I saved their lives. They treat me like I am the enemy!"

Metal Sonic said, "Well…want to help us? It will be fun…Also for future references just call me Sonic, call Tails by his name, and call Knuckles either Knuckles or Metal Knuckles."

Shadow looked at sonic and told him, "I will call you whatever I want to. Also I will not join your band of imbeciles. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Stay out of my way or I will not hesitate to destroy you."

Sonic shrugged and said, "Fine…. The offer stands though. And three against one won't get you to far…"

With that Team Sonic ran away. Shadow scoffed, "The fools…although maybe I should go after the doctor…But first I want to go get Rouge and Omega…" Shadow ran away.

-At Egg-man's base-

"OH HO HO HO HO HO!" Egg-man shouted. He was very happy with recent events. He looked on a screen and saw what Team Sonic was doing. He looked on another screen and saw what another person was seeing. It was a high speed rush. On the bottom of the screen it read True Metal Sonic.

"Now that Metal Sonic listens to me fully I can finally use him to destroy that pesky blue hedgehog…once and for all…"Egg-man said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Metal, I have recently turned Team Sonic into a bunch of Robots. This transformation has rendered Sonic slower than he used to be. Fortunately he hasn't had a chance to realize it. Plus, when you get there, you will have help from another special robot of mine," Dr. Eggman said.

"I obey," droned the true Metal Sonic. Dr. Eggman smiled. He knew that Metal Sonic would be more than enough to deal with Team Sonic. Suddenly a few alarms went off.

"What's this," inquired Eggman. He pushed a few buttons on his computer and one of the screens showing the hallways flickered to the main entrance. The screen showed a white bat, named Rouge, accompanied by a red robot. Eggman nearly fell off his chair.

"What? I can't believe this! Rouge and Omega? What are they doing here," he said. Then a really big grin came over his face.

"I can use this to my advantage..." Eggman started laughing.

-At Times Square-

It was cloudy over the big city. In fact, it almost looked it was going to rain soon. Team Sonic was currently hiding in an alleyway. They were lucky enough to find a space behind a dumpster that hid them from plain sight.

"Well guys. I think we should go and find Amy. She will more than likely give us some space to chill at until we can find out a way to fix ourselves," Sonic said. No one had anything to say to that. Tails and Knuckles knew Sonic was just trying to help, but it wasn't really working. Suddenly they heard screaming and metal being crushed.

"Sonic. I am told that you are like me. Come fight me...or I will kill your girlfriend," Boomed the metal if voice of Metal Sonic.

"My...girlfriend," mouthed Sonic confused.

"He means Amy, you moron," Tails said with anger. Sonic looked alarmed at Tails.

"Tails...are you ok," Sonic asked concerned. Tails didn't answer. His eyes starter glowing a deeper red and he started shaking. His tails starting spinning like a helicopter and the ground underneath him started getting torn up. Sonic and Knuckles ran out of their hiding spot and right into main street. There Metal Sonic was holding onto an unconscious Amy Rose. Sonic saw this and got angry.

"What did you do to her, you faker," Shouted Sonic.

"I did nothing. She came to this state when she saw me," Metal Sonic said. Sonic tried starting his spindash, but found that with the added weight of the metal, that he was unable to curl up. Metal Sonic laughed. Knuckles growled.

"Sonic, we have a problem...Tails is becoming more and more Robotic. He has lost all of his fur and has no emotion present," Knuckles said angrily. True to his word, Tails came out and looked fully robotic.

"Destroy...Sonic T. Hedgehog..." Tails said. Metal Sonic laughed. With out another word, Metal Sonic threw Amy onto the ground and activated his jet boosters. It rammed right into Sonic, who was sent flying towards Tails. Tails shot a charged blast at Sonic, which instead of sending flying, just paralyzed Sonic. Sonic could feel the electricity flowing through his body. Then, his body shut down. He was still aware of everything around him.

While all of this was happening, Knuckles was starting to feel his free will being taken away. He fell onto his knees.

"No...I am... I serve no one! My duty Is to...is to guard...something...My duty is...to serve Dr. Ivo Robot...nic" Knuckles said strained, "Master...Emerald...help us all...find...find a new hero to...save us..."

-At the Master Emerald Altar-

With no one to guard the Master Emerald, nobody noticed it starting to glow. It was pulsating as if communicating. Knuckles words were echoing within the emerald. The emerald made a bright flash. It had used chaos control, and brought someone there.

"What...Where am I," the person said, before dropping down unconscious.

-At Eggman ' s Base-

Rouge and Omega had put up a good fight, but Rouge ended up being turned into a robot. Omega took enough damage, that his inner wiring was hanging out. Eggman was able to rewire Omega, changing it back to serve Eggman again.

"Now...We just need to find Shadow," Eggman said with a laugh.

~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~

Well...it's been awhile. Possibly too long. Originally I had canceled this due to lack of any ideas for it. I almost took this story down, but ended up re-reading it and deciding to see if I could write more of it. Obviously I could, but I am not promising regular updates. With School starting up for me soon, I know I will not be able to work on this too much. So on another note...Who is this new person? Will Eggman finally get his wish of defeating Sonic for good? All these questions and more answered next time! Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome, as are PM's.


End file.
